


Во тьме

by Mari_Anna



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa), Wild Adapter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В городском морге лежит дюжина обезображенных трупов, по городу распространяются слухи о новом наркотике «Wild Adapter», а полиция только разводит руками, и даже КСА понятия не имеют, что происходит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во тьме

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Noblesse на ФБ-2013.  
> Вычитывали Yanka_Loca и Заклинательница костей, за что им огромное спасибо)

Франкенштейн разбирает бумаги, когда к нему в кабинет, едва постучавшись, влетает Тао. М-21 с Такео заходят следом, становясь по обе стороны от хакера. Франкенштейн иногда гадает: сознательно они его прикрывают с обоих флангов, защищая и следуя за своим негласным лидером, или это у них выходит инстинктивно?  
– Шеф! Полиция обнаружила новое тело.  
Тао стоит перед столом Франкенштейна по стойке смирно. Витающее в воздухе напряжение выдает общую готовность действовать.  
Франкенштейн кивает:  
– Отправляйтесь на место, узнайте всё возможное, но не попадайтесь на глаза полиции, – он опускает взгляд с трио на свои переплетенные пальцы, добавляя, – и, желательно, достаньте образец.  
Они всё это знают, но повторить указания не вредно – иногда их заносит. Причем Франкенштейну весьма непросто предсказать, кто из тройки отклонится от намеченного плана в следующий раз. Он хорошо их изучил, но иногда в них что-то переклинивает. Единственное, в чем он уверен безоговорочно – в их верности и надежности.  
– Уже там, шеф.  
Тао уносится исполнять указания, за ним шаг в шаг выходят М-21 с Такео. Франкенштейн знает, что они наизнанку вывернутся, но достанут необходимое. Две недели в городе происходят крайне неприятные события, а у них до сих пор нет ничего конкретного. В городском морге лежит уже дюжина обезображенных трупов, по городу подобно пожару распространяются слухи о новом наркотике «Wild Adapter», полиция только разводит руками, и даже КСА понятия не имеют, что происходит. Франкенштейн уверен, что без Союза тут не обошлось, и Тао с ним соглашается: сколько бы они не пытались выйти на дилеров наркотика – ничего не получается. Любой, кто узнает о нем хоть что-то, ликвидируется с поразительной скоростью.  


Кубота не хочет толкаться среди толпы зевак, что собирается вокруг отгороженного полицией здания. Он берет Токито за руку и отходит в тень соседнего дома. Отсюда вполне можно рассмотреть всё интересующее, при этом не попадая в поле зрения стражей правопорядка.  
Вывозят тело – очертания под простыней смущают, Кубота пытается нарисовать в воображении то, что может занимать столько места, но его отвлекает Токито, не осознающий, что слишком сильно сжимает ему руку, еще чуть-чуть – и сломает.  
Кубота поглаживает через перчатку его пальцы, но Токито не чувствует: его взгляд прикован к носилкам, и вряд ли что-то может его отвлечь. Сам Кубота не теряет связь с происходящим вокруг. Он оглядывается, вроде бы лениво, но цепко осматривая всех находящихся рядом.  
Его внимание привлекает неправильная тень на земле. Кубота поднимает взгляд и видит три фигуры на крыше здания напротив. В ослепительном солнечном свете, как бы он ни прищуривался сквозь стекла очков, ему удается разглядеть только мужские силуэты. Кубота напрягается: они стоят неподвижно, а от их фигур веет силой и опасностью. Он резко встряхивает Токито и, когда тот поворачивается с недоуменным выражением лица, говорит:  
– Мы идет домой, Токито.  
Всего мгновение Токки всматривается в его глаза, а потом резко кивает, разворачиваясь.  
Кубота сдерживает желание передернуть плечами, но до самого поворота, скрывающего их из виду, он чувствует спиной тяжелый острый взгляд и непроизвольно сильнее сжимает руку Токито.  


– В этот раз тело человека оказалось полностью покрыто шерстью.  
Франкенштейн кивает в ответ на слова Тао: эксперимент явно идет полным ходом. У первых трупов были только ужасно деформированы внутренние органы, и кишки буквально вываливались из тела. Причинами смерти в каждом случае являются отказ мозга и остановка сердца, сопровождающиеся разрушением внутренних органов, неспособных справиться с повышенным ростом тканей, вызванным наркотиком. Но с каждым новым телом трансформация заходит всё дальше. Франкенштейн рассматривает фотографии: у сегодняшнего трупа покрыт шерстью весь торс, руки и ноги до икр. Конечно, в первую очередь обращает на себя внимание то, что тело разорвано на две половины, но в мешанине красного, среди белых осколков костей явно выделяются звериные когти и клыки. Франкенштейн мысленно сравнивает размеры – у М-21 длинна когтей больше, но эти, на фото, выглядят более крепкими.  
Тао продолжает говорить – всё то, что Франкенштейн и сам видит, и он кивает в такт, показывая, что их мысли схожи.  
Тао передает ему образцы крови, ткани и шерсти. Это, конечно, хорошо, но они вторую неделю толкутся на одном месте, наркотик после изменений организма быстро выводится. О нем можно судить только по итоговому материалу, а значит…  
– Добудьте мне тело.  
Тао, как раз переводящий дыхание для новой фразы, резко захлопывает рот. Несколько секунд молчания, и эстафету принимает М-21:  
– Это?  
– Конечно лучше бы живого человека под воздействием «W.A.», но для начала мне нужно исследовать то, что есть.  
Трио кивают в унисон, Тао с Такео разворачиваются, чтобы уйти, но М-21 мнется на месте.  
Франкенштейн спрашивает:  
– Что-то еще?  
Он видит по напряженному лицу Двадцать Первого, что тот мучительно пытается подобрать слова, и, хотя время дорого, он терпеливо ждет, пока М-21 заговорит. С его звериным чутьем стоит считаться.  
– Эти трупы пахнут отвратительно, – М-21 вскидывает взгляд, глядя прямо в глаза Франкенштейну, – неправильно.  
Он выделяет голосом последнее слово, и Франкенштейн понятливо кивает: М-21 почти полноценный вервольф, он на инстинктивном уровне не принимает жалкое подобие. Франкенштейн полагает, что при встрече с живым носителем «W.A.» Двадцать Первому будет крайне трудно удержаться и не растерзать его на месте.  
– Но потом ветер изменил направление, и я почувствовал похожий запах, но немного другой. Не такой резкий и… более приятный, что ли.  
Франкенштейн подается вперед, внимательно слушая.  
– В тени дома рядом с оцепленным периметром стояли два парня. Пахло от одного из них.  
Франкенштейн переводит взгляд на Тао и Такео.  
– Вы их заметили?  
Тао чешет макушку:  
– На первый взгляд – обычные парни, – пожимает плечами, – если еще раз встретимся, узнаем их.  
Такео подтверждает его слова кивком.  
Франкенштейн смотрит на всех троих еще минуту, прежде чем отпустить. Он не говорит им быть осторожными, они и так это знают, а если появится что-то, с чем они не смогут справиться, то он в них уверен – они не умрут до его появления.  


Дома Токито вцепляется в джойстик и утыкается в экран. Раскурив сигарету, Кубота стоит рядом минуту, и, когда Токки на него не реагирует, идет на кухню: видимо, обед готовить сегодня ему.  
В следующий раз заходя в гостиную, он застает Токито свернувшимся на диване в клубок.  
– Настоящий котенок.  
Кубота берет новую сигарету и садится на пол рядом с диваном. Выключает телевизор, в тишине рассматривая спящего. Когда Токито спит, лицо его становится совсем детским, он иногда морщится, а еще, после того, как разрешил к себе прикасаться и они стали спать в одной постели, Токито постоянно закидывает на него руки и ноги, подгребает под себя, обхватывает, как любимую игрушку. Кубота не протестует, хотя Токито костлявый и эгоистичный, но он теплый – это важнее всего.  
А вот то, что его вырубило посреди дня – плохо. Утром у Токито был новый приступ. Конечно, он знает, что не просто так Токито иногда запирается в душе. И знает, как крепко тот иногда сжимает свою правую руку, и как иногда его бросает в дрожь. Куботу немного забавляет то, как он делает вид, что не замечает, как Токито скручивает от непереносимой боли в руке, а Токито делает вид, что верит. Но никогда не отказывается от молчаливой поддержки. Наверное, это называется «такт», Кубота не слишком разбирается в подобных вещах. И дело, конечно же, не в битой посуде и рассыпающихся вещах, которые Токки не может удержать в руке. Просто его мальчик хочет быть сильным.  
Кубота улыбается, поправляя упавшую ему на глаза прядь – Токито и так силен.  
Собственно, именно это позволяет Куботе надеяться, что ему не придется увидеть его смерть.  


Токито просыпается резко, как будто выныривая из глубины, смотрит ясными глазами на сидящего на полу у его головы Куботу и улыбается. Он не сдерживает ответной улыбки, перекатывая сигарету в другой уголок рта – подальше от Токки, который ничего не имеет против запаха, но обычно морщится, когда ему в лицо попадает дым.  
– Есть хочу.  
Голос у Токито еще хриплый со сна. Кубота кивает, направляясь на кухню:  
– Карри должно быть еще теплым, присоединяйся.  
– Щас.  
Токито заходит на кухню спустя пару минут – Кубота как раз успел разложить еду – у него влажные волосы, и он снова привычно энергичный. Ест быстро и неодобрительно посматривает на сигарету во рту Куботы:  
– А ты есть собираешься?  
Кубота улыбается – так возмущенно звучит голос Токки, и гасит сигарету, принимаясь за еду.  
Токито доедает и водит пальцами по столу, Кубота прослеживает замысловатые узоры, пытаясь разгадать их смысл, когда Токки внезапно говорит:  
– Кубо-чан, поехали в морг.  
Кубота откладывает палочки, зажигает новую сигарету и спрашивает для вида, хотя уже раздумывает, как быстрее будет доехать:  
– Зачем?  
– Ты же сам видел, в этот раз с телом что-то другое.  
Кубота кивает, поднимаясь из-за стола:  
– Поехали.  


В морге неестественно тихо, даже учитывая специфику места. Токито передергивается и Кубота, несмотря на то, что хочет взять его за руку, в первую очередь вытаскивает пистолет. Если здесь есть кто-то помимо персонала, то и ему и Токито пригодятся обе руки.  
Кубота выдвигается чуть вперед, и так, тихо и осторожно, они проходят один коридор за другим. За очередным поворотом также тихо, как и за предыдущими, но там их уже ждут.  
Кубота вскидывает пистолет, разглядывая три знакомые фигуры. Сейчас, в болезненно ярком освещении морга, их намного лучше видно.  
Он держит пистолет нацеленным на среднего парня, повыше пластикового пакета, в котором может быть только нужный им труп. При этом внимательно следит за двумя парнями Стоящими по бокам от первого. Тот, что справа, с серыми волосами, смотрит на Токито настолько напряженно, что Куботе приходится прикладывать усилие, чтобы не перевести на него дуло, но второй держит два направленных на них пистолета. Кубота никогда не видел такой модели, но выглядят они внушительно.  
Токито рядом с ним спрашивает:  
– Вы кто такие?  
Кубота с удивлением слышит в его голосе рычащие нотки, в ответ толи на них, толи на его слова, у парня с серой шевелюрой изо рта тоже вырывается рычание.  
Вперед выходит тот, который держит в руках тело в пластиковом пакете. Серебристая прядь волос в его челке намекает, что Куботе надо быть предельно осторожным, если он хочет хотя бы Токки вытащить из этой передряги. Да и все его инстинкты и опыт кричат благим матом, что с этими парнями лучше не связываться. Каждого из троих как будто окружает черная пелена, и Куботе совершенно не интересно, насколько глубоко они увязли. Намного больше его занимает вопрос, как они узнали об их приближении. Когда они с Токито выходили из-за угла, пистолеты уже были нацелены и стояли трое парней – как будто заранее подготовились.  
Он уверен, что они шли тихо, и ему с каждой секундой происходящее не нравится всё больше.  
– Полагаю, мы тут ради одного и того же. Нас интересует наркотик «Wild Adapter».  
– Поэтому вы воруете тело? – Кубота чуть сдвигает дуло.  
– А вы крадетесь по ночному моргу.  
У этого парня, даже с такой ношей на руках получается пожать плечами элегантно.  
– Такео, убери оружие.  
Кубота отмечает то, с какой скоростью исчезает оружие, но свое не опускает. Всё тот же парень – кажется, на нем лежит роль переговорщика – перекидывает тело себе на плечо и показательно медленно тянет из кармана визитку.  
– Думаю, нам не помешает поделиться информацией. Когда будете готовы встретиться – позвоните. Мы готовы сотрудничать, и не собираемся причинять вам вред.  
Его взгляд на секунду задерживается на перчатке Токито, но Кубота даже напрячься не успевает – в его свободную руку уже вложена визитка, а трое парней исчезают с поразительной скоростью.  
Токито выдыхает, и Кубота поворачивается к нему с молчаливым вопросом.  
– Тот, с серыми волосами… От него странно пахнет.  
Кубота кивает, принимая объяснение, и опускает взгляд на визитку: на белоснежном прямоугольнике мелованной бумаги чернеют цифры телефонного номера. Ни имени, ни адреса.  
Они переглядываются с Токито: что ж, у них есть вопросы, и, похоже, они наконец-то нашли тех, кто знает хотя бы часть ответов.  


Франкенштейн ждет трио в лаборатории. Начинает проводить анализы сразу же: каждая секунда промедления уменьшает вероятность получения нужной информации.  
Попутно слушает доклад Тао.  
Отвлекается от осмотра тела, когда слышит, что вновь появилась загадочная парочка. Поднимает взгляд на Тао, слушая внимательней.  
– От них и вправду веет опасностью. Не думаю, что они модифицированные, хотя М-21 говорит, что от второго парня пахнет вервольфом, но они не продемонстрировали способностей, превышающих человеческие. Хотя у старшего потрясающие рефлексы и неплохая скорость – Шинву ему не противник.  
Франкенштейн задумчиво прищуривается за стеклами очков: Шинву уложил троих учеников КСА. Если Тао считает, что эти парни сильнее, то..  
– Достань мне досье на них обоих.  
– Конечно, шеф, сейчас займусь. Они явно тоже заинтересованы в информации о «W.A.», я взял на себя смелость оставить им телефон и предложить встретиться для обмена информацией.  
– Молодец, сообщи мне, когда они позвонят.  
Франкенштейн отворачивается к трупу, и трио быстро и тихо покидают лабораторию.  


Спустя пять часов Франкенштейн поднимается из лаборатории. За окном занимается рассвет, шторы раздернуты – Мастер смотрит на город. Франкенштейн быстро проходит на кухню и готовит чай.  
Наливая его Мастеру, он замечает, что Райзел одет во вчерашнюю рубашку. Франкенштейна охватывает вина: из-за него Мастер не ложился спать.  
Райзел, отпивая чай, произносит:  
– Франкенштейн, тебе самому следует отдохнуть.  
Мягкий упрек в его голосе согревает Франкенштейна.  
– Анализы никак нельзя было отложить, и так потеряно много времени.  
Мастер чуть склоняет голову, соглашаясь, и продолжает разговор:  
– Но ты узнал то, что хотел.  
– Да, Мастер. В городе кто-то проводит эксперимент по искусственному созданию вервольфа.  
– Ты интересовался темой.  
Слова падают в предрассветную тишину тяжело, а взгляд Мастера пронзает Франкенштейна насквозь.  
Он кланяется и лишь распрямившись, говорит:  
– Уже на теоретическом уровне я осознал несовершенство подобного метода. Этот путь никогда меня не привлекал.  
Мастер кивает, подтверждая, что верит и понимает позицию Франкенштейна.  
Они так и встречают рассвет: вдвоем, в тихой комнате, глядя в окно, думая каждый о своем и в тоже время – об одном и том же.  


– Имя старшего из двоих – Кубота Макото. Попадал в поле зрения полиции несколько раз. В том числе осужден за тяжкие телесные: чуть не забил насмерть бывшего своей подружки. Был связан с организованной преступностью. Кстати, ушел, громко хлопнув дверью – в одиночку вырезал главный офис конкурирующей группировки. Кажется, мстил за друга. Второго опознать не удалось, его нет ни в одной базе данных, до которых я смог добраться.  
Тао виновато опускает голову, Франкенштейн его понимает: для его гордости не суметь найти человека весьма болезненно. Но это только подогревает интерес. Он спрашивает:  
– Твое личное мнение о них?  
– Опасны. И крайне опасны, если будут драться друг за друга. Из тех обрывков информации, которые удалось получить, следует, что Кубота убил уже не один десяток людей, защищая своего друга.  
Тао хочет сказать что-то еще, но его прерывает звонок телефона. Франкенштейн не прислушивается, однако Тао сам привлекает его внимание спустя минуту:  
– Это был Кубота. Они готовы встретиться на нейтральной территории. Я договорился через час в парке.  
Франкенштейн замечает:  
– В это время там будет гулять много детей.  
– Они не производят впечатления людей, способных стрелять по детям, да и наличие свидетелей должно их успокоить.  
Франкенштейн не сомневается в суждениях Тао. Он кидает взгляд на сидящего в нескольких метрах от них Мастера, ловя пронзительный взгляд. И уже знает, что будет делать.  
– Я пойду с вами.  
– Шеф, это…  
– Ты ведь договаривался поделиться информацией, результаты своих последних исследований я отдавать не хочу, лучше объясню на словах, а для пересказа у нас уже нет времени.  
Франкенштейн знает, что Тао может поспорить с его доводами, но он просто кивает, принимая его решение.  


В парке действительно куча народа, в основном мамочки с детьми и дедушки с собаками, а на скамейке за пятнадцать минут до назначенного времени уже сидит пара парней.  
Франкенштейн останавливается на таком расстоянии, чтобы его заметить было невозможно, но сам он может внимательно рассмотреть пару. А на счет того, что они пара, у него нет никаких сомнений: разворот корпуса, едва заметные знаки, которыми они обмениваются, да и просто то, как смотрятся вместе – эти два парня образовывают одну цельную картину.  
Удивительно гармоничное зрелище.  
Франкенштейн опытным взглядом замечает пистолет под плащом старшего – Куботы, и перчатку на руке младшего. Небольшое несоответствие, но оно дает достаточно информации для предварительных выводов.  
Франкенштейн неспешной походкой выходит из тени, приближаясь к паре. Трио идет следом, стараясь не выглядеть для обычных прохожих чересчур подозрительно.  
Его замечают: он видит, как напрягается младший, как Кубота бросает на своего спутника взгляд из-за стекол очков, но быстро вновь переводит на Франкенштейна.  
На него редко смотрят так – почти с болезненным любопытством. Пара синхронно встает при его приближении.  
Он улыбается своей лучшей улыбкой директора и предлагает:  
– Может, пройдемся?  
Пара переглядывается и снова синхронно кивает. Франкенштейну приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не рассмеяться – эти ребята с каждой минутой нравятся ему всё больше.  
– Кажется, у вас есть интересующая нас информация?  
Кубота прямолинеен до грубости, и это тоже добавляет им плюсов.  
– У меня есть некоторые данные, но для начала давайте познакомимся. Мое имя Франкенштейн, раньше вы встречались с тремя моими работниками: Тао, Такое и М-21.  
Кубота явно заинтересован, но голос подает его спутник:  
– М-21?  
– Да.  
Франкенштейн не собирается вдаваться в подробности перед чужаками. Объяснять есть право только у самого Двадцать Первого.  
Кубота кивает, как будто ему всё понятно, а его спутник с болезненным любопытством оборачивается, безошибочно отыскивая взглядом М-21.  
– Кубота Макото. Это Токито.  
Младший смотрит на Франкенштейна вызывающе, как будто ждет, что он поспорит на счет его имени. Но Франкенштейн только кивает и переходит к делу:  
– Сначала я бы хотел выяснить причину вашего интереса.  
Кубота отправляет докуренную сигарету прицельным щелчком в урну и говорит:  
– Возможно, вы начнете?  
Франкенштейн смеряет пару взглядом, раздумывая. Ну что ж, они явно не простые обыватели, про Союз при первой встрече говорить не стоит, но что-то им дать надо.  
– Я исследователь. И мне категорически не нравится тот эксперимент, который проводят в моем городе.  
– Эксперимент?  
– Именно. Кто-то стремится достичь своей цели, невзирая на трупы, которыми вымостит путь.  
Токито фыркает:  
– Дядя, вы совсем не похожи на альтруиста.  
– Я им и не являюсь, но безопасность жителей города для меня важна.  
Они молчат, и Франкенштейн знает, что его слова тщательно взвешиваются, он не надеется на полную откровенность, но любая информация сейчас может пригодиться.  
Сомнения пары прерываются резко – Токито вдруг вскрикивает, хватаясь за правую руку. Сгибается, падая на землю и поскуливая от боли. Кубота кидается к нему, и хотя Франкенштейн может успеть первым, он не делает резких движений, позволяя Куботе взять на руки своего партнера.  
– Я… не… маленький…  
Токито говорит сквозь крепко сжатые зубы, с трудом выталкивая звуки. Кубота не реагирует на слова, прижимает его к себе, с подозрением глядя на Франкенштейна и трио.  
Франкенштейн видит, что он готов уйти и не может позволить этому произойти:  
– Позвольте мне взглянуть.  
Он берет в руки правую руку Токито до того, как Кубота успевает ему что-то ответить. Под перчаткой четко прощупываются нечеловеческие кости и когти. Снимать перчатку в парке он не рискует – неизвестно как отреагирует на это Кубота.  
– Я могу помочь Токито.  
В темных глазах за стеклами очков мелькает какая-то эмоция, но голос Куботы ровный, когда он спрашивает:  
– Почему?  
Франкенштейн знает, что с этим ответом ему ошибиться никак нельзя, а потому он говорит правду:  
– Иначе я не смогу смотреть в глаза важному для меня человеку.  
Кубота еще мгновение всматривается ему в лицо, прежде чем резко кивнуть.  


Кубота настаивает на том, чтобы быть рядом с Токито. Ему никто и не препятствует, как будто бы понимая, что он не отойдет от Токки, и одобряя его поступок. Для Куботы это слишком странно, но, похоже, он тут никого не смущает ни своим собственничеством, ни пистолетом.  
Когда его приводят в лабораторию, он напрягается, но Токито смотрит на всё спокойными глазами. Если бы его держали в этом месте, он бы уже вырывался и кричал. К тому же, этому Франкенштейну отчего-то хочется верить. Он сейчас весьма отличается от щеголя, которого Кубота увидел в парке.  
Франкенштейн предельно сосредоточен и явно знает, что делает.  
– Сядьте, пожалуйста, вот тут. – Парень с которым они раньше общались – Тао – указывает на стул у стены. – Не мешайте шефу.  
Кубота смотрит на скупые и уверенные движения Франкенштейна, прилаживающего датчики к Токито, и в груди у него расползается непривычное чувство. Кажется, это надежда.  


– Вернуть руке человеческий вид не удастся. Изменения произведены слишком давно.  
Токито стискивает свою руку и смотрит куда угодно, только не на Куботу. Он тянет его за ухо, и когда Токки поворачивается с недовольным выражением лица – улыбается. Токито расслабляется, а наблюдающий за ними с научным интересом Франкенштейн продолжает так, как будто и не прерывался:  
– Легче другую приживить. Но вот остановить распространение инородных клеток я могу. Рука больше не будет вас беспокоить. И вашему здоровью ничто не будет угрожать.  
Токито смущается, но в его глазах Кубота легко читает сумасшедшее облегчение. Похоже, его котенок уже давно приготовился умирать, и сейчас слова Франкенштейна подарили надежду. Не одному Токито, но им обоим.  
– Как только будете готовы – можем приступать.  
Кубота вскидывает удивленный взгляд на Франкенштейна:  
– Вам не надо готовиться?  
– В том, что я буду делать, нет ничего сложного.  
Франкенштейн пожимает плечами, как будто каждый день видит звериные конечности у людей и постоянно проводит подобные операции.  
– Нашим гостям нужно наглядное доказательство.  
Кубота вздрагивает, и он уверен, что все в комнате, кроме Франкенштейна вздрогнули, когда заговорил странный парень, всё время до этого молча пивший чай. Франкенштейн просто кланяется и зовет:  
– М-21, пожалуйста?  
Кубота с Токито непонимающе переглядываются, но парень с серыми волосами уже поднимает руку. Кубота в шоке смотрит, как на ней появляется шерсть и растут когти. Рука рефлекторно дергается к кобуре, но он останавливается на середине движения – если бы их хотели убить, они давно были бы мертвы.  
Токито, как зачарованный, поднимается с дивана и подходит к Двадцать Первому. Поднимает свою руку рядом, снимая перчатку, как будто сравнивая.  
Кубота находит свой голос и спрашивает, глядя в глаза Франкенштейну:  
– Это вы сделали?  
Отвечает ему М-21:  
– Нет, со мной это сделали другие люди. Я умирал, когда Франкенштейн сумел стабилизировать мои клетки. Он меня спас.  
На последних словах М-21 опускает снова ставшую человеческой руку.  
Токито оборачивается к Франкенштейну с таким лицом, что Куботе в пору ревновать, но он сам чувствует что-то подобное, так что не протестует, когда Токито просит провести операцию прямо сейчас.  
Франкенштейн соглашается.  
Тао уводит Токито в лабораторию, а Кубота тихо просит Франкенштейна задержаться. Ненадолго, только чтобы получить ответ на один вопрос.  
– Можно вернуть ему память?  
Франкенштейн не выглядит удивленным, отвечает мгновенно:  
– Можно… Но вы уверены, что нужно? На нем проводили опыты с самого детства.  
Франкенштейн еще не успевает договорить, как Кубота уверенно говорит:  
– Не нужно.  
Он хочет добавить что-то еще, но Франкенштейн кивает и уходит, пресекая попытку Куботы объясниться. Почему-то перед этими людьми хочется быть честным. Как будто именно они будут судить, достоин ли он Токито.  


Для полного выздоровления Токито требуется трое суток, к концу этого срока Франкенштейн уже знает, где искать виновника происходящего в городе. Анализы обнаружили в составе наркотика один редкий компонент, а КСА не смогло отказать ему в небольшой услуге – проследить, кому и куда привозили так необходимый для «Wild Adapter» ингредиент. Без него наркотик быстро превращается в обыкновенный яд.  
Все эти три дня Кубота с Токито проводят в его доме. Мастер на них смотрит с улыбкой и Франкенштейн спокоен.  
Сейчас он, вместе с Тао, М-21 и Такео, собирается навестить того, кто всё это затеял.  
– Мастер, по моим данным, это не старейшина. Не стоит беспокоиться, мы справимся.  
Мастер кивает.  
– Возьми новую пару.  
Франкенштейн удивленно распрямляется:  
– Мастер, даже если это не старейшина, он всё равно далеко за пределами их возможностей.  
Райзел смотрит на него, как на несмышленого ребенка, поясняя:  
– Они должны быть там.  
Разворачивается к окну, добавляя на тон ниже:  
– Обязаны.  
Франкенштейн больше ничего не спрашивает. С поклоном уходит, чтобы объяснить ситуацию Куботе и Токито.  


Кубота удивляется, когда Франкенштейн берет их с собой на бой с виновным в происходящем в городе и, скорее всего, с тем, кто проводил над Токито эксперименты.  
Он перестает удивляться, когда на крыше нужного им здания видит знакомую с детства фигуру.  
Кажется, Токито его тоже узнает, из его рта вырывается хрип:  
– Профессор Акира.  
Мужчина средних лет, в идеально подогнанном костюме, стоит расслабленно и с таким выражением лица, что Кубота хочет разбить его в кровь до неузнаваемости и вырвать глаза, которые смотрят на его Токито _так_. Профессор, кажется, вообще никого не видит кроме него. Протягивает руку и зовет:  
– Минору.  
Кубота уверен, что именно этот вкрадчивый голос преследует Токито в кошмарах. И он же выводит его из ступора – Токки вздрагивает, молчит, пятится назад в панике. Натыкается спиной на Куботу и начинает судорожно вырываться. Кубота заключает его в кольцо своих рук и шепчет, пытаясь заглушить голос из кошмаров:  
– Токито, это я.  
Кубота зовет Токито по имени снова и снова, пока он не перестает вырываться, глубже уходит в объятия, не отворачиваясь от мужчины. Кубота и сам не отводит взгляда – слишком опасно. Пока они на него смотрят – точно знают, что профессор там, на расстоянии. Кубота отделяет Токито от него и в кошмарах, и в реальности.  
Франкенштейн с трио не вмешиваются. Кубота им за это благодарен.  
Он повышает голос, так, чтобы профессор его точно услышал, и перевел наконец взгляд с Токито:  
– Отец, он больше не твой.  
Профессора Акиру перекашивает, Франкенштейн не меняется в лице, а Тао переглядывается с Двадцать Первым и Такео. А потом они переводят взгляды с профессора на Куботу и обратно: видя несомненное сходство.  
– Не смей меня так называть, отродье. Ты никто, а я должен был стать тринадцатым старейшиной! Проклятый Кромбел со своими интригами! Но «Wild Adapter» готов, вместе с ним я займу одно из освободившихся кресел. – Профессор наконец переводит взгляд на Франкенштейна и трио. – Кстати, я не поблагодарил вас за то, что расчистили мне дорогу. Вы ведь хотели узнать о наркотике, что ж, я его вам продемонстрирую!  
Шприц входит в вену: изменения стремительны. Костюм трещит по швам и лохмотья спадают с профессора, когда его фигура изменяется и обрастает шерстью. Вылезают клыки и когти. Он смеется, и Кубота чуть отодвигается: слишком много сумасшествия в голосе.  
– Я создал искусственного вервольфа!  
Кубота совсем не впечатляется, он спокойно продолжает беседу, как будто ничего не происходит:  
– В социальном смысле – конечно же ты мне не отец, но, к сожалению, в нас текла одна кровь. Однако ты, похоже, это изменил. И слава Богу. Я ведь просто человек.  
Кубота успевает уйти с линии атаки, но Токито, висящий на нем, слегка замедляет – на руке вспухает красным длинная линия. Одежда обугливается, и чувство такое, что на него плеснули серной кислотой.  
Токито отмирает, Кубота предупредительно задвигает его себе за спину. Профессор Акира не тот противник, с которым они могут справиться. Но рядом стоят те, кто хочет его смерти не меньше. И Кубота делает изящное движение рукой, приглашая Франкенштейна с трио вступить в схватку.  


Собственно, хватает одного Франкенштейна. Он совершенно не настроен сегодня играть, Мастер волнуется и за него и за эту странную пару. А значит надо поскорее попасть домой. Он мимолетно оглядывается на Токито в руках Куботы, и уже знает, что их странная семья сегодня пополнится.  
Франкенштейн фыркает: кого он хочет обмануть? Они стали частью семьи как только вошли в его дом и Мастер принял их. Уж теперь они их не отпустят.  


Он уходит от медленных и неравномерных ударов профессора – тот еще не приспособился к возросшей силе и скорости, не может контролировать в полной мере измененное тело. М-21 более опасный противник, и не только из-за его тренировок, но и из-за того, что точно знает – всегда есть кто-то сильнее. А этот профессор считает себя непобедимым.  
Франкенштейна это раздражает.  
– Ничтожество. – Его рука, объятая черным пламенем, прошивает грудь профессора Акиры насквозь на следующем неуклюжем замахе. Франкенштейн ставит противника на колени, запрокидывает ему голову и ждет. После того, как ему вырвали сердце, с профессора слетает трансформация, он как будто линяет. Быстро и неопрятно. Остается стоять на коленях в куче шерсти и слезшей кожи.  
Франкенштейн не сводит с него взгляда, готовясь отразить любые сюрпризы, и одновременно приглашает Куботу с Токито присоединиться. Так же, как Кубота приглашал его.  
Так бы хотел Мастер.  


Кубота ведет не упирающегося, но всё еще напуганного и крепко сжимающего его ладонь Токито вперед. Они останавливаются в метре перед профессором. Кубота знает, что вокруг по периметру рассредоточились Тао, Такое и М-21, как знает и то, что Франкенштейн в шаге от них следит за ситуацией. Но сейчас он видит только взмокшее лицо профессора Акиры с тонкой струйкой крови, бегущей изо рта, а чувствует только тепло Токито рядом.  
Этого вполне достаточно.  
Кубота достает пистолет, правая рука, на которую пришелся удар, держит его недостаточно ровно, но его руку подхватывает Токито и уверенно направляет оружие на цель. В неверном свете луны их силуэты сливаются в один, когда раздается выстрел.  
Профессор Акира падает на крышу со снесенной головой, а Токито расслабленно откидывается в крепкие объятия Куботы, на лице которого нежная улыбка.  
Так спокойно и хорошо Куботе еще никогда не было. Да и потому, как ластится Токито, видно, что ему тоже полегчало.  
Кубота надеется, что его котенок больше не будет видеть кошмаров.  
Он замечает взгляд Франкенштейна и его улыбку – он вызывает в Куботе смешанные чувства. Они слишком похожи и в тоже время – поразительно отличаются.  
Франкенштейн подходит к ним ближе, останавливается так, чтобы не вторгаться в их личное пространство. Небрежно отряхивает кровь с руки, следя, чтобы не запачкать костюм и говорит так, как будто может читать мысли:  
– Со временем и ты изменишься, – видя скептическое выражение лица Куботы, он уточняет, – он изменит тебя.  
Франкенштейну не нужно указывать, Кубота и так знает, кого он имеет в виду, и он кивает, признавая подобную возможность.  
Кубота несколько растерян: они добились своей цели, узнали про наркотик и даже отомстили, но он не представляет, что делать дальше. Однако Токито с ним – вместе они что-нибудь придумают.  
Франкенштейн прерывает его размышления:  
– Как насчет школы?  
У Токито вырывается смешок от внезапности, а Кубота просто непонимающе смотрит на Франкенштейна, крепче прижимая Токки к себе.  
– Я директор школы и мне нужны ответственные охранники… в дневное время суток.  
Кубота понятия не имеет, что на это ответить, а Токито оборачивается, ища взглядом М-21.  
– Ты ведь работаешь в этой школе?  
Двадцать Первый кивает и улыбается. Кубота впервые видит, как тот улыбается. Он знает, что Токито улыбается в ответ, а потом поворачивается в его руках, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.  
Им не надо слов, они и так знают.  
Однажды мы исчезнем, а до того дня…  
– Почему бы и нет? 


End file.
